


Truth and Consequences

by queenofavalon3



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Gentle Kissing, Idiots in Love, Jealous Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Oblivious Merlin (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:49:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofavalon3/pseuds/queenofavalon3
Summary: The last voice that spoke was his own, “If he doesn't accept me for who I really am, then he's not the friend I hoped he was.”Merlin hoped he read Arthur’s feelings right. It was time. He couldn’t delay any longer.It was the moment of truth.What if Will didn't die and was knighted? What if Arthur became jealous of the close friendship Merlin and Will shared? Discover what happens as our boys struggle with their identity and insecurities all while a plot that could destroy all of Camelot ensues. Cue the drama, angst, and adventure!
Relationships: Merlin & Will (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 181
Collections: Finish that Fic Merlin!





	1. Unexpected Truths

**Author's Note:**

> It took 8 months of many nights at 3 am and neglecting my homework to finish this. I am extremely proud of this work. It was my first time venturing into a longer fic and was totally worth it all. I would not be here writing this note without the help of many people. I would first like to thank @alons-ycreeper (Tumblr) for writing the post that inspired this whole thing. Next, I would like to thank @candicewright (Tumblr) who helped me edit. Candice, you taught me a lot and I feel like I became a better writer because of you! I would like to thank my friends and the rest of the Tumblr Merlin Community for their support and help. I would also like to thank my friends and my sister for all their love and continued support. A huge shoutout to my friend Madison who spent 2 days reading and editing all the cringy crack I wrote (believe me, my rough draft writing is like a whole different language). Thank you all again! <3 <3 <3
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fic! :)

Merlin.

The Greatest Sorcerer To Ever Walk The Earth. The Last Dragonlord. Magic itself. The Greatest Warlock Ever. A creature of the Old Religion. Emrys. The Most Powerful Sorcerer To Ever Live. 

A name that could strike fear in the very hearts of men. A man who could play God and control the very Earth itself with a single word. The chosen one to guide the greatest king known to his destiny and bring prosperity to the land of Albion.

To Arthur however, Merlin had one name and that was “idiot”. A complete and utter idiot.

It had only been a few months since Merlin was appointed Prince Arthur’s manservant. That was more than enough time for Arthur to decide that Merlin had no clue what he was doing.

It was a typical day in Camelot. The sun was casting its golden rays onto the kingdom, birds were humming their spirited tunes, and Merlin was tidying up Arthur's room (if you could call it that). Items were scattered about, clothes were piled into a mound one could call a laundry pile–if the laundry actually got done on time–and armor had been pushed beside the wall.

“ _Merlin,_ do you have any idea what your job is?” Arthur criticized.

“Putting up with you?” Arthur rubbed his temple and gave out an exasperated sigh.

“I am not sure if clean has a different meaning where you come from, but here it means to organize things.” Arthur reached over, grabbed a pair of dirty trousers from the mount and threw them directly at Merlin’s face. “It also means washing those.” Satisfied by Merlin's expression of disgust, Arthur left his chambers to attend other matters. 

Merlin mumbled, “Where I come from, we don’t have to deal with spoiled prats.” 

A shout came from across the hall, “Heard that!” 

From separate parts of the castle, both Merlin and Arthur smiled. Even if one was an arrogant arse, and the other the worst manservant to ever live, their friendly banter was the best part of their day.

***

Ealdor had seen better days. It had all changed so quickly. The simple farming community had been enjoying a peaceful morning with children laughing and people attending to their daily routines. In an instant, however, the laughter faded and was replaced by blood-curdling shrieks. The hustle of the village was interrupted by hooves thumping against the pavement, which matched the thumping of the villagers' heartbeats. Gruff voices began to shout orders, demanding for the harvest to be brought to them. A cloth satchel was handed to the leader of the horde. He analyzed it with a greedy eye and bore the face of dissatisfaction. 

“Where's the rest of it?!” 

A farmer spoke, “Please, we gave you everything. We are only keeping what is necessary to survive.” 

The man laughed, “Survive? You have a week to produce what I request. Don’t disappoint me.” He grabbed the reins preparing to leave. 

“Stop! You can't take any of our food! Our children will starve. I won’t let you take any of it!” Hunith reached for his horse’s reins shouting with every ounce of bravery she possessed. “You can’t do this, our children will starve!” He flung her off with a resounding smack driven from the back of his hand. 

“Hunith!” a man cried as he raced towards her, only to have his heart plunged with a deadly arrow shot from the bandit's crossbow. 

“I expect the rest of the harvest next week, farmer!” Kanen whipped his horse and descended into the woods. The villagers shared grave glances, unsure of what would become of them and their loved ones. Silence filled the uneasy air.

***

When Merlin had been in the square fetching water from the well, he hadn't been expecting to see his mother pacing the market. He welcomed her with a grand embrace. 

“I’ve missed- …” his words died on his throat as he surveyed her face. It was horribly bruised, shaded with colors of red, brown, and a sort of rotten maize. It was accompanied by puffy skin and shallow cuts. The sight would have made Merlin shudder if he wasn’t focused on the thought of dealing out some bruises of his own making or worse to whoever did this to her.

“Who did this to you?” Another voice answered.

“It's a long story.” Merlin's head shot up. When his eyes landed on the person who answered, his face froze in shock and disbelief. Merlin hadn't been expecting to see his mother, he hadn't been expecting to see her bruised, and what he certainly hadn't been expecting was to see his childhood best friend (who was also his former childhood sweetheart).

***

  
  


Merlin watched Uther process what his mother had just informed him. She explained she was from an outlying town named Ealdor. Kanen, an apparent barbarian, had been harassing the townsfolk for their food and leaving none for the children. Merlin knew that, under normal circumstances, Uther would have this brute apprehended and made an example of. However, as Arthur had explained earlier, the village lay in Cenred’s Kingdom. Therefore, it was his responsibility to watch over these people. 

“I'm afraid I cannot help, to send Camelot’s army would be an act of war. I simply cannot risk the lives of hundreds of men for one village.” 

The boy who had been standing next to Merlin and Hunith began to speak. He bowed before Uther. “Sire, I understand this is a challenging decision. However, there must be something you can do.” Uther eyes scanned over the boy’s face. The king seemed to recognize him.

“I know you. You are William, son of Sir Galahad, are you not?” Will nodded as Uther continued speaking. “Your father was an extraordinary knight. I always thought his talents were wasted in Cenred’s army. Tell me, boy, do you take after your father?” Will stood up. 

Hunith piped in “ Yes he does, Sire. I’ve seen him train, he is exceptionally skilled with a sword.” 

Uther hesitated for a moment. “Very well then. I can spare a few soldiers to Ealdor, but only if you agree to join the Knights of Camelot as payment. Your fighting skills could be of some use.” 

  
  


***

Arthur leaned against the balcony overlooking the city. He was thinking about the private conversation he had with his father moments after the audience with the people of Ealdor.

“Arthur, I need a moment with you. Leave us.” The guards exited swiftly, leaving Uther and Arthur alone. “I have agreed to send a few men to handle Kanen and his bandits.” Arthur nodded.

“Yes, thank you, Father. I’ll make sure to be ready to ride at first light tomorrow.” Uther shook his head.

“I think you misunderstand me, Arthur. You will not be going to Ealdor.” Arthur remained silent, so Uther continued, “I have been more than generous to these peasants, but I will not risk the crown prince's life for a mere village. You are to stay in Camelot. Is that clear?” Arthur slowly nodded. 

He felt strange. There was logic to his father’s words, but every cell in his body wanted to go and protect Ealdor. He wasn’t sure whether it was the thrill of the fight or the duty he had to serve people, but either way he was disappointed that his orders were to stay in Camelot. 

Arthur's thoughts were interrupted by the presence of someone next to him. It was Merlin, who was sharing Arthur's thoughtful expression. 

“Um... I wanted to say thank you for the audience with the king.” Merlin began fidgeting with the leather bracelet on his wrist. “I’m going back to Ealdor. I don’t know when I’ll be back. I guess it depends on how much damage Kanen has caused. She’s my mother, I have to look after her before anyone. You understand?” Arthur turned away. 

“I would do exactly the same. Well, you have been terrible. Really, the worst servant I ever had.” Merlin chuckled.

“Thank you, sire.” They both held each other's gaze. Merlin glanced away, flashed his trademark smile, and began to make his way back to Gaius’ chambers. In that moment, Arthur felt himself blush lightly. It was those goofy smiles that made Arthur feel giddy inside. 

“Merlin… good luck.” Merlin paused. He acknowledged Arthur with a grin and then continued on his way. Arthur watched as Merlin walked away, now knowing why he urgently wanted to go to Ealdor.

***

“Here,” Gwen unsheathed a sword and passed it to Merlin, “tell me how it feels.” Merlin grabbed it, he appeared to be analyzing every part of the weapon. 

“Er, yeah it’s good really um..swordy.” Gwen gaped at Merlin in disbelief.

“Swordy... right. Erm, here, I packed some armor for you.” Merlin took hold of the cloth bag containing all the pieces of a proper knight. He felt his muscles strain from the satchel's weight.

“I don't think I will be able to carry all of that.”

“We know, that's why we're coming with you. You helped us both, we owe it to you.” The door opened revealing Morgana in her battle outfit. Merlin smiled. He had genuine gratitude for his friends who cared so deeply about him.

***

Merlin had just finished packing everything he needed for the journey ahead. Gaius rattled off every item known to mankind. “You've got the food I prepared for you, do be careful with the wine. I know what you're like, one whiff and you're a singing sailor. Are you sure you don’t want an extra blanket?” Merlin smiled. 

“I will be fine Gaius, thank you.” Gaius gave Merlin a warm hug and patted him on the back. 

“Do whatever it takes.” Merlin was a bit surprised, but he welcomed the hug anyway. He smiled and left feeling a bit nervous about what laid ahead of him. 

He made his way down to the stables and began to load up his horse. The bottle of wine Gaius had packed decided to dive for the ground. Instinctively, Merlin's hand shot out and froze the object in midair. He then securely put it back in its place amongst the other amenities for the journey. 

“I see you’re still up to your old magic tricks, Merlin.” The voice paused “I thought I made it clear I don’t want help from your kind.” Will leaned against the stable’s doorway with a hardened face. Then both of their mouths began to tug at the end and soon they were laughing and hugging patting each other on the back.

“God, it's good to see you, Merlin. Life's been boring without you.” 

“I’ve missed you too, Will.” 

“How have you been? I hear you’ve been skivvying for some prince.”

“No, I wouldn’t say I‘m his skivvy.”

“No, of course. I’m sure he sees you as his equal and isn’t some pompous arse?”

“Mmm, can’t argue with the pompous part.”

Merlin and Will returned to giggling. It was like time hadn't passed. Both were the same two shy boys who found comfort and joy in each other's presence. And, for the first time in a while, everything just felt right.

***

Arthur had just completed a tedious drill with the knights. Normally, the trainings provided good fun for Arthur. Even more so, he felt like he belonged. The pressure of strategically thinking about different combat tactics, the thrill of attempting to overpower his target, the way sweat would trickle down his forehead and immediately cool him off with the touch of a soft breeze, and a sudden and inexplicable surge of power for the final blow. Arthur truly enjoyed every second of being on the battlefield. He did not, however, enjoy teaching sniveling men whose only justification for being a knight was that his father was of noble blood. The idiots couldn’t even hold a sword properly. They would be better suited to being married off than fighting in a war. 

Arthur was heading back to the castle when he heard giggling coming from the stables. As Arthur approached he recognized one of the laughs as Merlin’s. Just hearing the sound made Arthur’s lips twitch up into a small smile. He was going to greet him and perhaps tease him a little until he saw Merlin was with someone else. It was the boy from the audience meeting concerning Ealdor. Arthur did the reasonable and noble thing and found a shrub to conceal himself in, which still provided visual and audio to the scene that was unfolding to him. He could see this, _What was his name again? Joe? Bill? Oh, right,_ Will was adoring Merlin and his face was flushed with a sort of rosy pink shade. Arthur felt an inexplicable wave of resentment, anger, and envy. It made his stomach and jaw clench. His fists tightened with the sudden urge to pound something, his heart heavy. 

As swiftly as they came, the extreme emotions disappeared, leaving Arthur alone with his insecurities. _Look how comfortable they are with each other we will never be like that. You are such a brute. You can’t even prove to your father that you're worthy. What makes you think Merlin thinks that?_ Arthur dealt with these thoughts and feelings like every other thought and feeling, he suppressed them. Suppressed them to the darkest and innermost parts of his soul where no one would ever venture, where he would ignore them till they passed. Arthur remembered what his father had told him when he fell off his horse, Llamrei, as a boy and broke his arm, _Control yourself, Arthur! No one respects a man who weeps like a maiden._ Arthur shook his head as if to rid himself of his thoughts and then made his way back to his chambers. Arthur prepared himself to join the upcoming fight for Ealdor fueled by underlying personal motivations rather than just the need to protect the villagers.

***

Merlin and his mother sat around the campfire, deep in thought as it crackled in the charcoal-colored night. It had been a long ride and Merlin’s sore backside was evidence of that. The others, including the five Knights Uther had sent, were all in deep slumber scattered across the woods.

“The Knights would have sufficed, they shouldn’t be here especially the Lady Morgana isn’t she the King’s Ward?”

“Mmhmm… I couldn’t talk them out of coming.”

Hunith gazed at the sleeping people with concern. Merlin gently brushed his thumb over her bruise. “I’m going to make him pay for what he did to you.”

“Promise you’ll be careful, no one can find out about you.”

“They never do.”

Hunith leaned in and gave Merlin a tender kiss on the forehead. 

“Goodnight my love. Get some rest soon Merlin.” 

Merlin picked up a stick and burned the tip in the fire. He blew the embers off causing them to soar in the air. With a murmur, the embers took the shape of a courageous dragon. This was Merlin’s favorite use of his magic. No death-defying acts or huge surges of power, just simple beauty. 

The fire smoldered, smoke was all that was left. Merlin tossed and turned under his thin blanket. Hoofbeats interrupted his hundredth attempt to get comfortable. Merlin grabbed his sword and got up to investigate the source of the noise. He scanned the forest on edge with every sound that came from within it. 

The tip of a sword poked Merlin’s back followed by a snarky retort. 

“I’d ask you for money but I know you don’t have any.”

Instant relief and glee washed over Merlin causing him to swing himself and sword around.

“Arthur!”

Arthur had just ducked in time to avoid being gashed by Merlin's “obvious” skilled handling of a weapon.

“Put the sword down, _Mer_ lin. You look ridiculous.”

Arthur brushed past Merlin who trailed after him. They made their way back to camp and reignited the dying fire. They both were silent for a while just sitting there in each other's presence. 

“Erm... Thank You, I know you didn’t have to come.” 

Arthur nodded. “Get some sleep, we have a long day tomorrow.”

Arthur was right, it was going to be a long day or rather it was already a troublesome day. Kanen and his men were already terrorizing the village. They tore up the villagers’ humble homes and pushed them to the ground demanding their cut of crop. They wreaked havoc in every inch of the town. 

“Please we need the food or else we’ll starve before we can resow the field next year,” Matthew begged.

As Merlin approached he could see the bandit leader’s anger rise and had a feeling Kanen was about to chop off Matthew’s head with an ax. But before Kanen could do anything, a dagger came dangerously close to gashing his eye. Merlin whipped his head around to the direction where the dagger came. There he saw Arthur decked in full military regalia, sitting proudly and erectly on his horse. 

Arthur expertly dismounted from his horse, blocked multiple blows, and managed to land strategic and powerful attacks to numerous oncoming bandits all in one swift and graceful movement.

Merlin was always struck with awe watching Arthur in combat. Just like magic was his element, the battlefield was Arthur’s. Merlin just stared as sweat trickled down Arthur's face and highlighted each of his defined features. It dripped down his cheekbones, to his jawline, and finally onto his lips which somehow look so soft and tender even whilst in mid-battle. He couldn't take his eyes off the way Arthur just gracefully moved from one stance to another, dealing out kicks, punches, and slashes. It was all sort of beautiful. Like a dance, a really beautiful- 

A gruff yell from a raider heading directly towards him abruptly interrupted Merlin’s analysis of Arthur’s finer qualities. Due to being Arthur's personal target, Merlin had acquired a few sword fighting tactics to hold off the brute. Nevertheless, the other man overpowered Merlin, backing him into a wall where he had no means of escape other than magic.

_“Haetende.”_

The bandit’s sword began to blaze burning his flesh. He dropped the sword giving Merlin the opportunity to plunge his own sword through him.

Disgruntled by the unexpected newcomers Kanen and his men mounted their horse and rode off leaving the battered village more worried than they were before. Arthur gathered the Knights and began discussing the plan for the upcoming battle. 

Merlin spotted Will in his house polishing his father's chainmail. 

“Shouldn't you be with Arthur and the Knights planning for tomorrow?”

“I am enjoying the last few days I have that I don't have to take orders from some arrogant ass.”

“He's honestly not half as bad as you think.”

“Righhhht.”

“Really Arthur is a good leader with a noble heart. He's my friend”

“Friends don’t lord over each other Merlin and I guarantee when the fighting comes he won’t send himself first into battle. I know nobles, they don’t care who gets killed in the crossfire as long as it’s not their pretty little head.”

Merlin understood what Will meant. He was talking about his father, Galahad, who went out fighting for a man that saw him as nothing more than a disposable soldier. He could only imagine just how difficult it must have been for Will to agree to Uther’s compromise, knowing full well Will's obligation to Eadlor barely dominated his distaste for royals. Yet, Merlin also knew that Arthur wasn’t like that. He valued his men and people more than anything. Merlin knew the full extent of Arthur's sense of duty to his people. It was one of the reasons he had to save the bloody idiot so many times. 

“I trust Arthur with my life.”

“Really? So he knows about your magic then? Face it, Merlin, you're living a lie. You’re his servant, nothing more.”

Will's words left an overwhelming weight in Merlin's chest. _“Promise you’ll be careful, no one can find out about you.”_ Hunith’s words rang in Merlin's head. _I want to tell him but I can’t, he would have me executed…_ Merlin paused. He reflected on it and even though in his heart he didn’t think Arthur would immediately jump for his execution, he still knew that Arthur was grievously loyal to his father. There was no chance Arthur would choose him, a servant, over his own father. 

The sun began to set as the knights dispersed from the meeting. Arthur thought it had been a rather productive one. Although Kanen's men outnumbered them, the knights were trained in the very heart of battle; these bandits were clumsy beasts just trashing various weapons about. They had no real strategy or tactics; it was all in the passion of the fight for them. Arthur wished he could say the same for the newest recruit. He didn't know how the boy fought, but he hoped he was better at it than his effort to attend strategic planning. He hoped more so this wouldn’t be a regular occurrence. Arthur headed back to Hunith’s house where he found Merlin already tucking in for the night. Arthur laid in his makeshift bed next to Merlin’s.

“Did you always sleep on the ground?”

“Yeah. My bed in Camelot is luxury by comparison. Though it wasn’t all so bad. Life’s simple here. You have a roof over your head and you eat what you grow.”

“Sounds nice.”

Arthur took a moment to just imagine a simple life. No kingdom on his shoulders, no people to govern, no fathers to live up to, just simple survival. With no images to uphold, he could be anyone, do anything and… be with anyone his heart desired. Arthur decided one day he would like to have a farm with a few chickens and maybe some goats. A sweet quiet life.

“So why did you leave?” Arthur inquired.

“Things changed. I don't really fit in anymore so I went looking for someplace I did.”

“Had any luck?”

Silence filled the warm little hut. Arthur nudged Merlin's face with his foot.

“Come on stop pretending to be interesting.”

“I don’t know yet.”

Another long pause. 

“Right then. Goodnight Merlin.”

“Goodnight Sire.” 

Arthur noticed Merlin’s use of the word sire. It wasn’t as if Merlin never called him that but it was usually in public, during light-hearted banter, or used to make a point rather passive-aggressively. Arthur wondered what prompted Merlin to refrain from a first name basis. _God, stop acting like a complete girl, he’s just being a proper servant. Get a hold of yourself!_ With that Arthur fell into a restless sort of sleep.

Dawn made its way through the cracks of Hunith’s home. The whole town arose from their slumber, anxious from the anticipation. Soon the frantic bustle began, mothers quickly hid their children, men sharpened swords, and the knights gathered their gear. Merlin adjusted the final buckle on Arthur’s armor.

“Are you nervous?” Merlin questioned.

“No, I don’t think there should be any reason to be. I will admit if I had to base the outcome of the fight on numbers, I’d be a bit worried.”

“So why aren’t you?”

“I know my men. I trust them. We use each other's strengths and aid each other in our weaknesses. No amount of bandits can compete with that.”

“I see.”

“I wish I could say the same about that friend of yours. He’s a wild card, I don’t know what to expect.”

“He’ll come through, I'm sure of it.”

Before either of them could say anymore, a knight appeared from the doorframe and alerted them that Kanen’s men had been spotted nearby. A knot grew in Merlin’s stomach. He knew the knights were skilled fighters, yet he wanted to be by Arthur's side just so he could ensure no harm would come to him. However, Arthur insisted the knights would be more than enough to handle Kanen and he wasn’t going to risk Merlin's life, so he was to stay secure with the rest of the village.

Merlin held out his hand.

“Good luck then.”

Arthur grasped it and gave a firm handshake. Neither made a move to let go and their hands lingered on each other’s longer than was necessary. They stared silently into each other's eyes causing their cheeks to lightly blush. _You’re his servant nothing more. If he knew, you would be a dead servant. Face it, Merlin, you’re living a lie!_ Merlin jerked his arm away flustered at whatever the hell just happened between him and Arthur.

Merlin was cramped between his mother and the hut’s wall. His mind was occupied by all the different scenarios the battle could go horribly wrong. _What if Kanen’s men overpower them? What if Arthur doesn’t see an arrow heading his way? What if-_ Somebody had mentioned his name. He scanned the room and saw Morgana and Gwen whispering to each other. Merlin did his best to position himself to hear them clearly.

“I overheard the servants say Arthur was prohibited to come. Why do you think he came here?” Gwen asked. Merlin hadn’t known Arthur wasn’t allowed to come. It _did_ make him wonder, _Why the hell did Arthur risk his life?_ Morgana’s reply to Gwen’s earlier inquiry made him topple forward.

“Same reason we did, Merlin. Arthur may act like he doesn’t care but he wouldn’t be out there fighting if he didn’t.”

***

The door creaked open revealing a slightly battered Arthur. He looked pleased, as he did after any successful fight. The prince announced to the townspeople that the bandits were apprehended and would not bother them any longer. Many of the villagers ran up and embraced him, exchanging their words of gratitude. The sun shone on Arthur's head in a way that resembled a crown. He looked absolutely regal surrounded by the people with the light illuminating his golden hair. He looked like an angel. A savior. A king.

Merlin joined Arthur as the villagers were filing out of their temporary haven. They clasped their arms in jubilation. Gleeful laughs were emitted from both of their mouths and wide smiles from their lips. Merlin led Arthur to the front of Hunith’s house where the others had gathered. The knights clapped and cheered for Arthur as he approached them.

“ _Wow,_ this must be doing wonders for your ego,” Merlin mocked, his voice dripping in sarcasm.

“I am a prince _Mer_ lin. My ego is exactly the size it needs to be.”

“You may be a prince but you’re also clotpole.”

A sickening thud followed the noise of steel tearing through flesh sent a wave of nausea and fear over Merlin.

“ARTHUR!”

Bright thick crimson blood pooled around Arthur’s boots. Kanen’s corpse laid a few inches from where Arthur was standing. The brigand’s face was solidified in an irate frown and though the rest of his body had gone limp, his hand still clutched the dagger. Will stood triumphantly and held a sword tainted with scarlet.

“You saved my life,” Arthur observed gawking at the corpse.

“Yeah, I don’t know what I was thinking.” 

Will continued to stare at Kanen’s dead body.

Merlin approached him with a concerned look, “What’s wrong Will?”

Will pointed to where his sword had slashed through the bandit, “That’s gonna leave a mark.”

The rest of Merlin’s night was a warm one in every aspect of the word. The fire crackled as people toasted various meats over the flames sending satisfying sizzles and sweet aromas into the air making everyone's mouths drool. Friends and families laughed, cheered, and didn’t hesitate to down a few extra gulps of mead. Merlin was completely merry. The young warlock had saved Camelot, rescued Arthur, and sacrificed himself more times than he could count. He completely deserved at least one night of just pure bliss. Merlin took this rare opportunity and just immersed himself in celebration.

Perhaps this is why Merlin didn’t take notice of the two men who watched the festivities unfold from the forest just beyond Ealdor’s borders. Merlin didn’t notice how the man’s eyes narrowed or the smirk that had appeared on his lips. 

“Dwi angen i chi gario neges i'r Uchel Frenin Efnysien.”

“Beth yw'r neges?”

“Canfuom ef.”

_We found him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: For the magic, I either used the spells used in the show and modified if needed or I made one up from scratch using the Old English Translator.
> 
> Haetende- a spell used to heat up the bandit's sword
> 
> Welsh:
> 
> -Dwi angen i chi gario neges i'r Uchel Frenin Efnysien. (I need you to carry a message to High King Efnysien.)  
> -Beth yw'r neges? (What's the message? )  
> -Canfuom ef. (We found him.)


	2. The Violence of Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will becomes a knight. Arthur becomes jealous. The plot thickens.

Merlin dashed through Camelot’s white marble halls. He ducked tapestries being relocated, avoided servants carrying meals for the royal court, and pushed people out of the way who weren’t necessarily blocking his path but were close enough to be considered a possible obstacle. He flew up the stairs and jogged down the corridors, weaving through the passageways Camelot held. _Almost there…_ Merlin’s destination was finally in sight. Arthur’s chambers. He sprinted and charged to open the doors, not taking a second to knock. Short of breath Merlin managed to get a few words out.

“I’m...I’m here.”

“Yes, I can see that Merlin.”

“Sorry, I’m a little bit late. What do you need?”

“Oh a bit late now? Do you know what time it is _Mer_ lin?”

Merlin glanced outside the window. The sun was shining above the castle grounds casting everything in a brilliant golden light.

“Uh, not the morning?”

“Hmm exactly. It’s noon. I had to dress myself, find someone to get my breakfast _and_ lunch and I’ve been trying to prepare for the Knighting Ceremony this evening all without a servant who doesn’t seem to understand the concept of knocking!! So where the hell were you?”

Merlin nodded his head. He was tried to think of a way to rationalize why he was so late but none of the options were great. _I overslept._ That was the truth he had spent most of the night talking to Will about what he missed in Ealdor, what life is like in Camelot (how Arthur could indeed be a prat) and just catching up. The candles had melted down to their wicks by the time they decided to go to bed. Though Arthur probably wouldn’t excuse that. _Woodworm?_ Nah. He had used that too much. _Gathering herbs for Gaius?_ It was the best one so far but he knew Gaius wouldn’t have him collecting specimens on an important day for Arthur. _The tavern?_ Not unless he wanted a death warrant. Merlin took a calculated risk.

Merlin was horrible at calculating.

“I uh was picking really important herbs for Gaius.”

Arthur cocked his head to the side. His eyebrows raised which reminded Merlin of when Gaius’ eyebrow arched after Merlin said something particularly ridiculous. “Really? That’s strange since I asked Gaius earlier where you were and he said he didn’t have a clue.”

“Strange indeed.”

Arthur knew he wasn’t going to get a straight answer from Merlin. He would have pressed the issue further but due to Merlin’s “herb picking” he was already several hours behind in preparation for the Knighting Ceremony. Arthur was looking forward to the ceremony. Will had proven himself an able and trustworthy comrade when he saved Arthur’s life. (Will was going have to change his attitude though, Merlin could get away with snarky retorts but as a knight of Camelot, Will would be set at a higher standard. ) These ceremonies were of the utmost significance for the court of Camelot. It cherished the traditions of their forefathers and evoked feelings of honor and unity under the Pendragon Banner. If Arthur was honest however, he was most looking forward to the feast, especially his favorite dish: herb-crusted caper.

“Right then I need you to polish my ceremonial sword, set out my formal wear, write my speech…” Arthur droned on.

Merlin began his seemingly never-ending list of chores. _This is going to be a long night._

***

The Darkling Woods became sinister in the pitch-black night. The trees blocked out any sources of light and noise creating an aura of deafening silence. The night was a cloak over a small gathering of people huddled near a cauldron. Two men were draped in ominous black robes, each holding a dagger. The daggers were ivory, engraved with intricate runes and spirals and despite the jagged end of the blade, the daggers shared a disturbing similarity to the femur bones of a young child. The men made small incisions to their left wrists and held up their forearms over the cauldron allowing drops of scarlet to fall into it. A woman’s voice pierced the stillness- 

_“Edhwierft Cnihtas, éower sáwla sind min sáwla. Onwic and cóm hér eft. Rid eft ond forsliehð eft.”_

The obscurity of the cauldron’s obsidian content seemed to draw in everything around it. Parts of the liquid began to clump and twist into an outline of a contorted body. The shape straightened out and was covered by a smooth film of the dark liquid. Makeshift armour formed over the creature enclosing it in a darkness that put the twilight sky to shame.

A hand rose out of the cauldron.

Collectively onlookers’ breaths hitched as the body dragged itself from its iron womb. As the night stretched on an infinite number of terrifying knights awaited orders to begin battle and to kill.

***

Camelot was glorious. The grand arches and twists of the marble columns reflected the candlelight that was nothing short of holy. The Pendragon red hung proudly on the drapes, detailed with the crest dragons made from the finest gold thread. Sturdy and ancient tables placed in the hearth of the hall held platters of candied cherry hearts to wild boar and roasted capon. Garlands stretched as far as the eye could see and fresh floral arrangements filled the room with the sweet aromas. Laughter and reminiscences of the past spread throughout the banquet. The ceremony was more the fit for the Knights, it was fit for Kings, for Gods.

Merlin was taken back in awe. He was struck by the beauty of it and felt a surge of pride for Camelot. 

A distinct voice caused his head to whip towards the white marble staircase where Arthur stood. He outshined the great kingdom. Merlin’s breath hitched, for Arthur was the very essence of beauty. His carefree smile seemed to brighten the hall as his crystal eyes sparkled and danced around the room. There was a sense of magic that created an aura around him. It fluttered around him in wisps and through his very being. Arthur looked ethereal. Almost as if he wasn't there and rather was a projection from the heavens. Choirs of battles and angels seemed to emanate from where Arthur stood. 

Merlin was so absorbed by Arthur he didn’t notice that Will stood next to him. 

“Oi stop ogling at the Prince, this is my Knighting ceremony in’t it?”

“Erm… I wasn’t ogling the Prince it's my job to make sure he looks alright for ceremonies.”

“Right… anyway, how do I look?”

Will gave a little twirl which caused ripples through his crimson cloak. He looked like a proper knight. Will look rather handsome in his knight regalia. 

“Eh, I’ve seen better.”

“I doubt that. Might as well look good for my last day as a free man.”

Merlin knew somewhere Will was thrilled to be a knight. He could tell this was a way for Will to feel more connected to his father, a way to honor him properly. Merlin understood the feeling of being an incomplete puzzle wondering what it’s like to whole.

“Your father would be proud.” Will froze for a moment. If Merlin hadn’t been standing so close he might not have seen Will’s eyes twinkled from tears or heard Will softly mutter thanks.

“Come on, then you wouldn’t want to miss your own ceremony.”

Merlin offered his friend a reassuring smile and led him down to the edge of the aisle. Merlin then made his way to where the other servants had gathered. He watched as Will crossed the room. With each stride, he was a step closer to his destiny.

Will kneeled before Uther. Merlin gleamed as Uther dubbed Will an official knight with two taps of his sword.

“Arise, Sir William, Knight of Camelot.”

The throne room erupted in applause and whistles. Will was surrounded by an aura of authority and pride that Merlin hadn’t noticed before.

“You know maybe I was too hasty before, but the whole knight thing really suits you.”

“Yeah well, what can I say? I look good in a uniform. If you’re done thirsting over me, I think I saw some roasted boar on the way in.” Merlin turned quite rosy as he followed the new knight to the bountiful platters of Camelot’s finest dishes.

***

Arthur created some pitiful art with his food as he twirled his fork around. The prince had forgotten how much of a bore banquets were. Ever since Merlin had started his position, ceremonies were much more lively. Come to think of it, Arthur hadn’t seen that clumsy fool all night. Which is probably why his wine cup had gone dry hours ago. Arthur glanced around the hall until his eyes landed on the faded and ratty neckerchief Merlin always insisted on wearing. The newest knight was there too, in fact, he was extremely close to Merlin. They both laughed at some unknown joke obviously made more humorous by the tankards of mead they seemed to have drunken.

_He looks like he's having a bloody good time. Maybe I should remind him that he is the prince’s manservant, not the knight’s consort._

Arthur shifted uncomfortably at his own thoughts. He excused himself from the celebration in hopes that a stroll of the castle grounds might clear his head. He repressed the emotions that prickled his fingers.

The prince walked along his usual path to the balcony, overlooking the center of the citadel. He gazed at the stars, each delicately placed among the darkness of the sky. They seem to grow in vibrancy the longer he stared at them. The stars transitioned from a soft twinkling to almost blinding rays. Arthur wished he could travel among them, far away from the castle, from his father, from his responsibilities…

Arthur awoke flat against the cold stone pavement. Arthur couldn’t see anything but he could smell the burned ash of a freshly extinguished torch. As he sat up a searing pain sliced through his left arm. Arthur traced his fingers on what seemed to be woven bandages. 

He froze when he felt a damp spot on the cloth. 

Blood. 

“What the hell?”

***

Merlin’s head felt similar to when Arthur used him as a target for practice. Except for this time he felt a troll was the one who clobbered his head and instead of using a club the troll whacked him with a tree. This was probably one of the worst hangovers he ever had and he was hoping Arthur had gotten one too so he wouldn’t yell when he arrived to deliver his breakfast an hour late. Or maybe two hours late.

Merlin mentally prepared himself for the storm that was hungry Arthur and entered the prince’s chambers with his magically-warmed breakfast...er... brunch. Merlin placed the platter down half-excepting the smell of food to rise Arthur from his slumber.

“Let’s have you, Lazy Daisy.”

No response.

“Arthur wake up, I really don’t feel like dragging you out of bed today.”

Apparently Arthur was either being stubborn or completely knocked out because once again nobody stirred.

“Arthur?”

Merlin finally realized he had been talking to an empty room. Arthur’s bed was still pristinely made from yesterday morning and the prince himself was missing.

_Okay maybe he woke up earlier or was too hungry to wait for me. Or maybe he…_

The oak door creaked open and promptly was slammed shut revealing a frantic Arthur with wild hair and disheveled clothes. Merlin recognized it was his outfit from last night. Merlin swore he saw a bloody bandage wrapped around Arthur’s arm before he pulled down his sleeve.

“Arthur where have you been...are those the clothes from last night?”

Arthur hadn’t registered that Merlin had been standing in his chambers. He quickly glanced down at what was in fact his outfit from the knighting ceremony.

“Well it’s really none of your business but I got quite drunk and passed out in the corridor..”

“And the bandage?” Arthur responded with a quizzical look as if Merlin was spurting nonsense.

“I saw it on your left arm.” Merlin gestured to arm in question.

“You must be imagining things M _er_ lin, because I assure you my arm is free from any injuries.”

As Arthur brushed past Merlin he grabbed the prince’s shoulder (the young warlock really didn't know the proper boundaries between a servant and his master) and pulled up the tunic sleeve revealing the crimson soaked cloth.

“Ah, that bandage is from training. A knight sliced my arm during my overheard swing.”

Merlin did not let go.

“Arthur I helped you get ready for the ceremony so unless you had training after the feast while you were supposedly drunk and passed out… just tell me what happened.”

“You’re a lot smarter than you look Merlin.”

Arthur’s voice rose barely over a whisper and wavered towards the end. “I don’t know. I...I went for a walk to clear my mind because you were...”

Merlin furrowed his brows together. _What did I do?_

“That doesn’t matter... The next thing I knew I woke up in one of the passageways with a bloody arm and a terrible headache. Whoever did this knows the Camelot layout extremely well and had access to my meal or drink, and is dangerous. Yet I have no clue who they are or why they did this. I… I JUST DON'T KNOW!”

Merlin was shaken. Goosebumps ran up his limbs and chills shivered through his spine. In the time as Arthur’s manservant, he had never seen Arthur so distraught. His temper was short and perhaps he had some apprehension over battles but never a complete breakdown. The prince always displayed confidence, foolish bravery, and perhaps a bit of arrogance. He never had seen Arthur reveal his raw unfiltered emotions. Merlin was baffled as to how to handle the situation.

Merlin took a seat on the bed giving Arthur’s shoulder a comforting squeeze. 

“Arthur. Hey, everything is going to be alright, we'll figure this out together.”

Arthur instantly felt relieved at the sight of Merlin’s smile. He didn’t mind Merlin’s hand lingered longer than what was considered friendly. He didn’t mind that their eyes stayed focused on each other. Or that they both seemed much closer than they were a moment ago. Arthur realized he didn’t mind a lot of things when it came to Merlin.

***

The dusk torches had been lit by the time Merlin headed back to the physician’s quarters. Pleasant memories of how the candles’ flames flickered illuminating Arthur in a soft golden light, almost daring Merlin to press his lips against Arthur's, flooded the young sorcerer's mind with wonder.

_Perhaps he feels…_

_No. I’m his servant nothing more._

It was pointless to keep analyzing his interactions with Arthur, searching for some sort of indication that the prince harbored the same feelings. Merlin tumbled over a particularly large crate as he entered Gaius’ chambers.

“Whose bright idea was it to put this near the doorway?”

Will’s head peeked out from the armour he carried.

“Sorry, Merls. I’m moving into my new room, I guess being a knight has some perks.”

“S’okay do you need a hand?”

“Nah I’m good. How about you swing by tomorrow after my training?”

Merlin nodded. He plopped onto his cot, his thoughts fading as his eyes drifted close. _Training. Arthur. Wake up Early. Polish armour, sharpen swords, serve breakfa..._

“MERLIN!!!!”

“What?... It’s so early… oh, Oh, OH SHI-”

A red-faced Arthur stormed into Gaius’ chambers nearly ripping the doors off the hinges. 

“Oh, what’s this? Enjoying your nap _Mer_ lin? Perhaps it slipped your mind so let me enlighten you.”

Arthur advanced forward leaving no place for Merlin to retreat except up against the wall.

“I have to supervise a knight training in less than five minutes, I haven’t eaten, gotten dressed nor is any of my armour prepared!” They were barely inches apart and despite Arthur’s terrifying demeanor, all Merlin could think about was planting a nice wet kiss…

Merlin’s thought must of been overtly obvious because after a few moments Arthur jerked back and his tone had lost its edge. "Right...um let’s hurry up we’ve only got a little bit of time.”

After the most overwhelming five minutes of his life, Merlin followed Arthur down to the practice arena. He spotted Will across the field and flashed him an encouraging smile. Will rolled his eyes. Arthur seemed to pick up on their nonverbal conversation and shot Merlin a cold gaze.

The sweltering heat was really starting to get to Merlin. His tunic was nearly soaked and his bangs were damply pressed to his forehead. _Ugh I’m gonna have to wash all of Arthur’s disgusting sweaty clothes._

The temptation was too great to resist Merlin softly whispered-

_“Bene læg bannuc gesweorc”_

A very light mist circled around Merlin offering a few moments of relief. 

Will approached, annoyance radiated off of him. “What’s got the prig in such a crappy mood?”

Merlin chuckled “Yeah sorry about that I woke up late.”

“Ah, I see the future king can’t put on his own trousers.”

They feel into fits of laughter.

Quicker than a blink of an eye Arthur’s sword clashed with Will’s. The young warlock was dazed, seemingly unable to register what was unfolding. Arthur managed to knock Will’s blade from his hand and then advanced with a punch. He landed blow after blow. Pink and red patches developed across the fallen knight’s face. A thin crimson line traced his jawline and trickled onto the grass.

“ARTHUR! STOP!”

Merlin raced towards the side of his friend. He shoved Arthur aside not caring if he would get reprimanded for that later. Merlin cradled Will’s head feeling nauseated at the sight of his blood pooling on the ground. He propped Will against his side bearing most of the weight. Will slipped in and out of consciousness. Merlin sensed Arthur nearing him, reaching out. It would be so easy to let him place a reassuring warmth on his shoulder, to forgive him and figure everything out. Together. Yet he had gone too far and for what? Merlin didn’t have a clue.

“Don’t.” 

“Merlin.” It was soft, so inviting, he just needed to turn around and all would be solved.

The young warlock ignored his prince and continued his path for the physician’s chambers.

“Merlin. Come on.” It was a command and underneath the stern tone, Merlin could hear the hint of desperation.

Merlin kept his head forward.

“Merlin! Come back here! MERLIN!”

The prince’s shouts eventually became nothing more than an echo.

***

Arthur stumbled into his chambers. He changed out of his drenched clothes tossing them aside. _Merlin will have to pick those up later._ A throb of pain shot up his left arm as he discarded his tunic. Arthur cursed as he examined the wound. Different shades of red appeared as fresh blood soaked through the dried patches. He definitely overdid it at practice. A warm bath sounded extremely appealing. _I’ll just have Merlin…_

Merlin.

The throbbing had been replaced by an overwhelming numbness. Flashes of Merlin’s soft smiles, Will’s laughter, clenched fists, silver armour, dewy grass, soft callused fingers cradling a head, and the venomous tones exchanged flooded his mind. His stupid pleas for him to stay. To remember the lost promise of figuring everything out together. Arthur crumpled to his knees. 

This was not supposed to happen. Arthur had been trained, since he was a boy, the skill of suppressing his emotions, to play the golden prince not tainted by common human flaws such as envy or pity or regret. He wasn’t supposed to be having a breakdown because of the actions of his manservant. He wasn’t supposed to be thinking about his manservant’s laughter, or awaiting his jokes, or craving his company. He wasn’t supposed to yearn for the gentle and soothing melody of his manservant’s voice. 

Merlin had rudely disregarded every standard, every tradition, every expectation Arthur had been raised on. The balance of things had been shifted leaving Arthur to face with the insecure, intense, reckless boy that never got to grow up. Merlin had shattered his perfect mold, forcing Arthur to pick up the shards. 

Arthur wasn’t meant to want or feel. He was meant to make Camelot strong and put the kingdom above all else. Like his father did.

Arthur wasn’t meant to be human.

***

A cloak fluttered as a figure darted through the Darkling Woods. Liquid sloshed against a vial’s glass. The figure halted before a horde of obsidian knights that were blocking the passage into the caverns.

_“Inforlætan mec þurhwadan”_

The knights sheathed their swords allowing the figure through. Her cloak dragged across the cavern floor as she trekked deeper into the underground camp. Finally, the tunnels led to the largest cave where enchanted candles lit the stony chamber. In the center of the room was an iron cauldron. Behind it was a massive stone throne engraved with runes. Upon the throne was a man whose body seemed too dull and thin to properly support the weight of the crown he wore.

“Were you able to acquire it?” The figure handed the vial to the woman.

“Hmm, the blood of a prophesied king. Excellent work.”

Two hooded men carried the rag-doll king from the throne into the cauldron. The woman dipped the tip of her finger into the prince’s blood and drew symbols across the king’s limbs until the last drop of blood had been used.

_“Bebiede þe arisan ealdu”_

A blinding light was erected from the cauldron. The physique of the king transformed. The skeleton framework was replaced by strong muscles and smooth skin. The skin’s gray pigment faded as blood was pumped through the body. The fetal creature now towered above the rest of the people. Strands of ginger hair appeared matching the fiery rage behind his eyes. The man ascended from the cauldron prompting the spectators to fall onto their knees.

“Pob Cenllysg Uchel Frenin Efnysien! ”

A booming voice rose above the others, silencing them. 

“Rwyf wedi codi fy mhynciau ffyddlon. Nawr cyn i ni honni yn haeddiannol beth yw ein un ni, rhaid lladd y brenin ffug cyn y gall y gwir uchel frenin reoli.”

_There can only be one High King._

The woman turned to the figure. “ Your work is not done. You must retrieve Arthur Pendragon.”

Under the figure’s hood, a smirk appeared creasing the skin around a pair of enchanting blue eyes hungry for blood.

***

Merlin fumbled with the lute’s strings. The wood was sturdy and the chords were tuned perfectly. The quality could be heard in the beautiful melody that was produced even with the clumsy way Merlin played the notes.

“Are you trying to serenade me, Merlin?”

“In your dreams Will. Maybe I would if I had enough coins for it.”

Merlin carefully handed the lute back to the disappointed merchant. “Unfortunately, picking herbs for Gaius doesn’t pay as well as being the crown prince’s manservant.”

It had been a week since Arthur had beaten up Will. Merlin hadn’t gone back to work since. He hadn’t seen Arthur at all since the incident.

Until now.

Arthur and his posse of goons strolled towards them. Merlin realized Arthur hadn’t hung out with them ever since they became friends. He assumed he didn’t need them since real friendship was much more valuable than kiss-up brutes.

Arthur shoved Will up against the florist’s stand. “Buying flowers? Are you going to buy a gown next?” Merlin rolled his eyes it wasn’t even witty and the goons were already laughing their asses off. 

Will just smirked “Yeah actually. I buying them for someone. Do you wanna know who?”

He leaned into Arthur’s ear and whispered a name Merlin couldn’t hear.

Arthur’s face flared with fury. Before Arthur could do any further damage Merlin intervened.

“Arthur.”

The prince spun around. Arthur’s eyes widen as if he couldn’t really believe Merlin was in front of him. He loosened his grip on Will’s tunic. Quickly, he recovered from his surprise, muttering to his “friends” that he was bored and left.

“You alright?”

Will straightened his shirt. “Yeah, I’m fine. I’m sorta used to it. He does this almost all the time at practice. I would just quit but you know I still owe Uther for his help with Kanen.”

Merlin just nodded. He was completely befuddled as to why Arthur was acting like such an arse. “Will I have to go. Gaius needs me to gather some herbs for him. I’ll catch up with you later.”

Merlin hurried to the castle. Instead of heading towards the physician's chambers, however, Merlin made his way to the familiar dungeon tunnel that led to the caverns below Camelot.

Flames from the torch flickered as the massive dragon perched on the cliff below.

“Young warlock I sense something is on your mind.” Interactions with the dragon always made Merlin feel like a helpless child. He mindlessly messed with his leather bracelet.

“It’s about Arthur.”

The dragon chuckled lightly and muttered something that Merlin heard as “when is it not?”

“Right, well you see I think Arthur is in trouble. He woke up with his arm slashed. I’m worried about him, but lately, every time I’m with my friend Will he goes bloody mental. Acts like a real brute.”

The dragon seemingly smirked.

“May I remind you, young warlock, that you and Arthur are two sides of the same coin.”

“I know. I understand I have to help him but he’s been acting like a huge arse lately.”

Chains rattled as the dragon flew away to some unknown part of the vast caverns. His voice echoed throughout the tunnels.

“Perhaps it is your destiny to change that."

***

Merlin knocked on Arthur’s door.

“Come in.”

Merlin cautiously stepped into the prince’s chambers. Arthur was at his desk reviewing, what he assumed was, the draft of his speech for the court meeting tomorrow. He appeared stressed. The prince always did have trouble writing formal speeches.

Arthur's eyes flickered up and froze when they spotted Merlin’s presence.

“Merlin.”

“Look I just came to see if I could return to my job.”

Arthur nodded. “I don’t know why you even left.”

“Seriously? I left because you beat up my friend for no reason!”

“I don’t have to explain myself. You can return to work. In fact, I need this speech finished by tomorrow.” Merlin snatched the parchment from Arthur’s hands. He headed towards the exit.

“And Merlin…”

Arthur’s tone was almost apologetic. Merlin turned around, whatever trace of regret had vanished and was replaced by a stoic expression.

“Just make sure it’s good.”

Merlin huffed, leaving without another word.

***

Will realized that it was nearly dusk and many of the stands had begun closing up. A tankard of mead seemed like a good way to end the day. He made his way to the local tavern, The Rising Sun. He found a cozy spot near the corner and plunked down.

“Mind if I join you?”

Will glanced up to a hooded figure. A delicate hand lowered the hood revealing the most enchanting pair of blue eyes he had ever seen. Will must have seemed like a fool because he continued to gape at the girl until he nodded and eagerly pointed to the seat in front of him. Will could not tear his gaze away from her eyes. His mind was blank so he took a sip of his mead to midgate the awkward silence. Strangely, his drink seemed much sweeter than it did a moment ago, so much so it was almost intoxicating.

“Tiring day?”

“Extremely. I’m a knight. For Uther, but I usually spar with his son Arthur. Bit of a prig. He throws tantrums everything time he sees me with my friend Merlin. Which is so weird. But I think I know why. Today I told him I was buying flowers for Merlin and he completely blew up. Totally jealous. Royals really suck. You’re pretty. Oh I’m Will by the way.”

Will cleared his throat. He couldn’t shut up.

“That’s very sweet. And I agree royalty are complete pigs. So, Arthur is strangely fond of the boy?”

“Yeah. He totally moons over Merlin.”

The enchanting pair of blue eyes twinkled with mischief.

“Tell me more."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magic:
> 
> -Edhwierft Cnihtas, éower sáwla sind min sáwla. Onwic and cóm hér eft. Rid eft ond forsliehð eft. (Return Knights your soul is my soul (your souls are my souls) Yield and come led an army again, ride again and kill again.)
> 
> -Bene læg bannuc gesweorc ( Summon a little bit of mist around him)
> 
> -Inforlætan mec þurhwadan (Let me through)
> 
> -Bebiede þe arisan ealdu (to bring something to life) 
> 
> Welsh:
> 
> -Pob Cenllysg Uchel Frenin Efnysien! (All High King Efnysien!)
> 
> -Rwyf wedi codi fy mhynciau ffyddlon. Nawr cyn i ni honni yn haeddiannol beth yw ein un ni, rhaid lladd y brenin ffug cyn y gall y gwir uchel frenin reoli. (I have risen my loyal subjects. Now, before we can rightly claim what is ours, the false king must be killed before the true high king can rule. )


	3. The Moment of Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin realizes he's been really oblivious. The plot continues to thicken.

Merlin slammed the platter down, sending a few tomatoes rolling.

“Oi, watch it Merlin!”

“Sorry, Sire.”

Arthur chomped into a drumstick. He glanced over at Merlin and rolled his eyes. “What is it now Merlin?”

“Don’t act daft, Arthur. You and Will got into another brawl.”

This was becoming a common occurrence. This time Will and Merlin had been laughing and chatting in the courtyard. Yesterday Will and Merlin had gone on a horseback ride, however, the stable boy only had one horse available so they rode together. Last week Will brushed off some bothersome hairs from Merlin's face. A few weeks before that Will had caught Merlin before he hit the ground (bloody rug). 

Merlin couldn’t possibly think what was going on in that stupid clotpole’s mind.

“I swear it’s almost every time Will and I are together. It’s almost as if you’re…”

“Almost as if I were…?”

_Jealous Merlin wanted to say. Face it Merlin you’re living a lie. You're a servant, nothing more._

“Nothing.”

“I don’t have to explain myself to you.”

“Of course not, _Sire.”_

“Merlin, one more thing.”

“Yes?”

“You were late again. Don’t be next time.”

_Ass._

***

Will patrolled around the market. Well, that’s what he was doing ”officially” anyway. He had a mild headache, a generous gift from that prat of a prince. He probably wasn't helping the situation by purposely leaning closer to Merlin or making a lewd joke to make him blush whenever Arthur got close but it was just too hard to resist. The prince’s face would ripen like a tomato and it was the one thing Will had one up on.

“Will!”

The knight spun around to face the same girl from the tavern. Her eyes gleamed even more in the sunlight.

“I’ve been meaning to catch up. How have you been?”

Her voice was extremely sweet, almost making Will feel dizzy. Will once again couldn’t turn his gaze away from her eyes. The knight felt immersed by the waves of her ocean eyes.

“Could be better. That jerk Arthur threw a few punches at me. Nothing I couldn’t handle, of course.” He tried to emphasize the last point but it didn’t seem she was interested in his impressive strength.

“Typical nobles. And your friend, Merlin?”

“These fights haven’t made his life easier. He keeps getting on Arthur’s case and vice versa. Him being late to work doesn’t help the arsehole’s mood either.” Will felt that his tongue loosened when he was around her. She hadn't revealed any information about herself, but he continued to pour his life to her as if she was a shrink.

“You live in the knight's quarters, correct?”

Will nodded. “Yeah. One of the perks, I suppose. Better than the cramped quarters that Gaius, Hunnith, and Merlin share.”

“Isn’t your chamber closer to the prince’s?”

Will nodded, he wasn’t sure what point she was trying to make. When she realized she hadn’t given a sufficient explanation she continued. “The physician's quarters are cramped and your friend has trouble arriving to assist the prince on time. Your chamber is more spacious and closer to his work. So…?”

The light clicked in Will’s head. “So, it would help out Gaius and Merlin if he moved in with me.”

“Exactly!” She was obviously grateful Will had finally figured it out.

The sun had hidden behind the horizon when Merlin strolled into Gaius’ chambers. He collapsed onto his cot. Although it was stiff in a few places, Merlin was missing his former bed immensely.

“Oi, Merls!”

Merlin grumbled.

“I’ve got a great idea.” Will jostled Merlin from his slumber.

“Will, is this your idea for me to use my magic to give Uther and Arthur wedgies? I already told you no.”

“No… I mean yes, I think that’s a wonderful idea, but what I was gonna say is that you should move in with me.” Merlin arched his brow obviously needing further clarification.

“Look, my place is only a flight of stairs from Arthur’s, so you won’t be as late. Plus, it’ll only be the two of us so you can practice your magic more freely and frequently.”

Merlin beamed. “Will you’re a genius!” He wrapped Will in a tight embrace.

“Now, I think a proper thank you would be tightening the undergarments of a few particular royals.”

***

The final drop of wine disappeared from the goblet. Arthur swirled the cup semi-hoping it would magically fill itself. He peered at the metal, it was smooth, sliver, and unfortunately empty. It was empty. Arthur slumped onto his desk. He, the crown prince of arguably the most powerful kingdom, could relate to the problems of an inanimate piece of metal.

He started hanging out with the knights that were desperate for recognition. It wasn’t new knowledge to him that they were only his “friends” because they expected a title or wealth for their services. Realistically, before he met Merlin this wouldn’t have bothered him. Friendship was just a commodity. Except, it wasn’t. Not with Merlin anyway. He had a sort of aura around him that made Arthur feel lighter and valuable. Thousands of people from nobles to peasants vowed that “one day he would be a magnificent king”. Merlin was the only person Arthur felt actually believed in that prophecy, in him.

Then Arthur proceeded to wreck everything. He knew that there was no point in him, crown heir, to compare himself to a low ranking knight, especially one that until recently was a peasant, but he felt threatened. Merlin and Will had thousands of shared childhood memories of skipping rocks or frolicking or whatever the hell kids did for fun. Arthur had only been in Merlin’s life for a few months and the first few weeks, they couldn’t be in each other’s presence without bickering.

_“Can we stop now?” Merlin whined as he fumbled with his shield. Arthur chuckled. He had an upcoming tournament and needed to train. Admittedly, Merlin clumsily attempting to spar probably wasn’t sufficient practice but it was extremely entertaining to watch Merlin topple over his shield._

_Merlin stumbled onto his back. “Please tell me it’s over,” his servant meekly begged._

_Arthur straddled over him and grinned “That was just the warm-up. How’s your mace work coming along?”_

_Merlin grumbled, “I swear you're the spawn of evil.”_

Arthur smiled to himself. He much rather be called the devil himself instead of his current situation. Merlin quietly organized his chambers. He hadn’t said a word to Arthur since he arrived. Their lighthearted banter had been shelved. The silence was uncomfortable.

“Merlin, you have been arriving on time, what’s changed?” Arthur asked mindlessly. Though he was a bit curious. Merlin had always shown up nearly two hours late, however, recently he had been arriving on time and by some fate-defying miracle yesterday he arrived early.

Merlin shrugged and muttered that he had new living arrangements that were close by. Arthur was perplexed. Gaius’ chambers were closer than any of the homes skirting the citadel.

“What do you mean new living arrangements? Are you still in Gaius’ chambers?” Arthur was genuinely confused.

“No, it was getting a little cramped so Will offered me the spare room in his chambers.” Merlin continued to fold tunics. Arthur felt his throat go dry. His mind raced of all the different scenarios Will and Merlin could get to do in a _shared_ room… Arthur could feel the blood rush to his cheeks. 

Arthur coughed “I’m sorry I must have misheard, did you just say you're sharing a room with William?” He could barely get the words out from his clenched teeth.

“Yes?”

“Alright, that’s it. I’ve had enough.”

Arthur stormed out of his chambers, ignoring Merlin’s pleas to explain to him what the hell was going on. He marched down to the training field with Merlin on his heels. He shouted for Will’s attention who seemed irritated, probably expecting another fight.

But what Arthur does next is completely unexpected.

He throws down a gauntlet directly in front of Will’s feet. When Arthur is sure everyone is quiet and listening he snarls, “Sir William, you have insulted my honor and come between my intended for the last time. I challenge you to a duel at high noon. First to draw blood wins.”

There is an agreement in their gazes. Arthur knew Will had already said yes, even before he picked up the gauntlet. They have a silent conversation with expressions. Will acknowledges the way Arthur lingers on Merlin and Arthur realizes Will is not ready to back down.

Will reached for the glove. Merlin stared at them in bewilderment. Merlin practically started screeching “I beg your pardon? Have you both gone BLOODY MENTAL?” Merlin snatched the gauntlet from Will’s hand “No one is dueling anyone! You’re both being stubborn asses for no reason!” 

Arthur explained that Will, according to the Knight’s code, could not forfeit from combat. Merlin shouted, “the knight code be damned!” Arthur ignored Merlin’s frantic objections of the duel and retreated to the castle to prepare.

One battle.

One chance.

One winner.

***

Merlin anxiously watched as the shadows vanished with the noon sun. It was time for the duel and neither one of the idiots had explained anything to him. Merlin fastened the plating’s buckle.

Arthur stiffened “Careful Merlin.” Merlin loosened the armour. “Sorry, I’m still trying to figure out why the hell this is happening.” Arthur remained quiet. Merlin saw the creases on his face deepen with concern. He brushed Arthur‘s blonde strands from his face. Arthur glanced to meet Merlin’s eyes. 

“Arthur, what’s wrong?” His voice was soft and gentle. They hadn’t been this intimate since the night Arthur had a panic attack.

Arthur responded, “There’s just so much at stake… Merlin?” His voice started to break.

Merlin scrunched his brows together. “Yeah?”

“I was wondering if you had a token for me to wrap around my arm… you know for good luck.”

Merlin stared at Arthur dumbstruck. His heart threatened to jump out of his chest. Arthur's cheeks are dusted with blush, which Merlin is sure it doesn’t compare to dark crimson on his cheeks. Everything clicked into place. The brawls were out of jealousy, this whole competition was about Merlin. The young warlock with all his power could not utter a word. He fumbled with his leather bracelet.

“I… Uh… here wear this. I know it’s not a fancy ribbon or satin cloth but-”

Arthur cut him off “I don’t care about the material. I just care that’s it's yours.”

Merlin removed the bracelet and tied it around Arthur’s wrist. He allowed his fingers to brush against Arthur’s hand. Before Merlin could let his hand fall Arthur grasped it. He brought his other hand to Merlin’s cheek, tracing his thumb down his jawline. Seconds later Arthur closed the gap between them, his lips delicate and shy on Merlin’s. Merlin sensed Arthur’s hesitation as his lips quivered, scared of the rejection or even the disgust they could receive. Merlin couldn’t comprehend how this beautiful prince could be nervous about not being reciprocated. Merlin slid his hands behind Arthur's head, guiding him closer. He deepened the kiss letting Arthur know he wasn’t the only person feeling this way. Merlin’s nostrils inhaled the lavender that lingered on his Arthur. His prince smiled against Merlin’s lips.

_“Mum, how did you know that you loved father?”_

_Hunith smiled at her son. “Merlin, darling, when you find the person you love each moment seems to melt away. The world becomes brighter than any star that has ever shone, it’s simply magical.”_

_Merlin wondered “Like my magic?”_

_“No silly goose, it’s magic more powerful than any sorcery. It makes the sun brighter, the grass greener, the world better. It’s hard to describe, but when you find that special person you don’t need words you just know. Everything feels right and you can’t think of your life without them.”_

Merlin pulled away. Instantly, Arthur’s face crumpled. Merlin raced to reassure Arthur it had nothing to do with his affections for him, but the fact the duel was still set for noon.

Relieved, Arthur replied, “I’m not calling off the duel and before you say anything it’s not because of my ego. I just need to make it clear to everybody that you are mine and no amount of childhood memories is going to come between that.”

***

A few moments ago, Arthur was snogging his beloved which was far more pleasant than rolling in the dirt to dodge the blade aimed for his head. He could see Merlin standing in the outskirts of the arena. Concern covered his face. Arthur refused to step down but he promised Merlin he would not cause much damage.

“I thought you wanted to fight Arthur,” William sneered, nearly spatting in his face. Arthur swung his sword only managing to strike Will’s shield. “Come on then, worried you'll ruin your prissy face?” Arthur managed to get a jab in before Will shoved him off. Arthur knew that William was a skilled fighter, yet he appeared to have more strength than usual. Will smiled smugly. Arthur was not faring well if Uther’s disappointed face was anything to go by. As Arthur swung overhead, Will's eyes flickered to Merlin’s bracelet that was tied around his wrist. The smugness vanished from his lips. 

“Where did you get that?” the knight demanded. If Will wasn’t furious before, he definitely was now.

“Merlin gifted it to me as a token of luck,” he paused for emphasis “and affection.”

Will lurched towards him causing Arthur to stumble backwards. Will banged his shield against Arthur's helmet. High pitched noise was the only thing Arthur could hear, his vision became cloudy and the world started swirling into darkness. Before everything went black, Arthur could have sworn William’s eyes flashed scarlet.

Arthur’s eyes fluttered open and caught the sight of a woman with dark hair and extremely pigmented blue eyes. Staring at them made him feel dizzier. “Mer- who... are... y-you?” he slurred. She put her finger to her lips and smiled. It wasn't exactly comforting but his head was throbbing so he dutifully closed his eyes and didn’t ask any more questions.

***

Anxiety crept into Merlin’s mind. After Arthur was knocked out he swore he saw a maid attend to his wounds. He tried to visit Arthur but the crowds leaving the stands had blocked his path. Merlin hurried to Gaius’ chambers, the maid, who most likely had been assigned to aid the physician during the duel, would have had him carried there. He hoped the injuries were not serious. He collided with Gaius in the corridor.

“I’m so sorry Gaius, I’m looking for Arthur, is he alright?” he inquired, not pausing for a breath.

Gaius raised his eyebrows in perplexion. “I can’t say I’m entirely sure Merlin. He wasn’t in the medical tent when I arrived. I’m was heading to check if he is in his chambers.”

Merlin processed this information. It didn’t make any sense. “Gaius what do you mean you don’t know? What about your assistant the one who attended to Arthur at the arena where did she go?”

“Merlin, I never had an assistant. Whoever this girl is she wasn’t assigned to assist in physician matters.”

Merlin darted to Arthur's chambers. It remained untouched from earlier that day. “Arthur?” No response. Merlin sprinted to Gaius’ chambers. He spotted his mother in his former room. “Mum, have you seen Arthur?” Hunith shook her head “Merlin, what’s wrong?” 

Merlin paced around the room. “Arthur’s missing.”

***

Merlin slipped through the shadows hidden from the guards who patrolled the dungeons. Merlin shivered, from worry or the frigid air of the caves he couldn’t tell. The familiar rattling of chains alerted Merlin of the dragon’s presence. 

“Young warlock, what a surprise.” 

“I need your help.” 

The dragon raised his eyebrow ( or the scales that seemed to form a brow) in mock surprise. “Really? And here I thought this was a social visit.”

“Now’s really not the time for jokes. Arthur’s been taken. There was this woman, she was last seen with Arthur. She had dark hair and blue eyes that were sorta…”

“Enchanting?” the dragon supplied. Merlin nodded.

“Your description is that of the witch Nimueh.” Merlin muttered his thanks and turned to leave. “Merlin, I have a sense that the sword Excalibur would aid your journey.”

Merlin rushed to the physician's chambers. He explained that Nimueh was the one who had disguised herself and kidnapped Arthur. Gaius recognized the name and warned Merlin that she could control the forces of life and death.

“I understand she’s dangerous Gaius, but I have to save him.” Gaius nodded solemnly. “Why hasn’t Uther sent out patrols?” Gaius stated that Uther believed Arthur had simply stormed off to blow off steam of his “humiliating and embarrassing” defeat.

“Typical of Uther, is there any other way we can search for him?” Gaius tapped the spine of the magic book he had gifted Merlin. Merlin scanned the pages until he found a tracking spell.

“The spell requires an item of the missing person.” Merlin patted his pockets, his fingers grasped around the fang necklace he took off Arthur so it wouldn’t get damaged during the duel. He placed the jewelry in his palm and repeated the incantation-

_“æfterspyria egsa”_

The necklace glowed and hovered in the air. It started spinning until it froze pointing towards the exit. Merlin tied the cord around his neck. He bid his mother and Gaius farewell and retrieved a horse from the stables. He halted at the edge of a lake.

Avalon had no ripple which was eerie considering the wind whipping around Merlin. 

_“Onbregdan”_

Excalibur stirred from its resting spot, its hilt landing in Merlin’s palm. The sword was illuminated by the moonlight, it’s golden runes gleamed.

He rode off into the night to save his prince charming.

***

The sea of trees obstructed the view of the moon and the necklace was the only thing that glowed. The jewel flickered. Merlin knew he was close. A rustling came from his left flank. Knights of obsidian armour marched in front of the young warlock. His eyes flashed gold and a moment later Excalibur slashed its way through the knights. Excalibur left no trace except a black cloud of ash from where the creatures stood.

_“Ic þé wiþdrífe”_

Merlin was blown from his horse. He caught sight of two striking blue eyes before he passed out.

Merlin’s vision was blurry but he could make out blonde hair and sky-colored eyes. “Arthur?” Merlin asked groggily. The figure responded, yeah. Arthur cradled Merlin’s head checking for injuries. Merlin’s eyes focused and he realized they weren’t alone. They appeared to be in a throne room. Or at least a cave with a throne inside. The floor was damp and although there were torches it was dim. Various people wore hoods with daggers at their hips. Nimueh and another woman stood next to, who he presumed to be, the king of the cult. The giant man sat upon the throne with a sneer plastered on his face which made Merlin’s stomach tighten.

Arthur kneeled next to him, both of them were bound in shackles on their wrist and ankles. Nimueh swaggered towards Arthur and lifted his chin towards the ceiling.

“Well, well, well, the high and mighty, Once and Future King. To be honest, I expected more.” 

Arthur jerked his head away. “I don’t understand.” Nimueh chuckled “ No, I didn’t expect you to. Let me enlighten you, Arthur Pendragon. The man on the throne is Efnysien, the true High King of Albion.”

Arthur shook his head. “Efnysien? But, he’s just a character, a villain in an old wives tale.”

Nimueh smiled. “Don’t you know all stories have truth hidden in them? After the battle with his brothers and sister who offended his honor, King Efnysien fleed taking the Cauldron of Life with him. He ascended into immortality.”

“He fled, so he’s a coward,” Arthur sneered. The woman that Nimueh stood next to demanded silence. “Beware false king.”

Arthur scrunched his brow in confusion “What do you mean false king? I’m a prince.”

Nimueh chuckled “You are much more than that Arthur Pendragon. You are prophesied to be the King of all of Albion, The Once and Future King that will unite the lands of mortals and magic. Except, you have no role in this narrative Arthur. The Cauldron of Life has gifted us an immortal army that will attack and conquer Camelot by sunrise. As for you? You shall be disposed of to make way for the true High King. Though you should be honored Efnysien is forged from your blood.” Nimueh's smile widened as she traced the fresh scar Arthur had on his left forearm.

“That was you?! But how did you-?” Nimueh replied that Arthur should be wary of who is serving him his meal and ominously mentioned it wasn’t her first time dealing with Pendragons.

Merlin piped in “Your King is a quiet one, isn’t he? What cat got his tongue?”

The woman's eyes squinted like small daggers, obviously growing infuriated with the captives. “The King only speaks in the tongue of the Ancient Era not to be soiled by vulgar speech.” She neared Merlin “Interesting I sense a great deal of power from you boy. Whatever powers you do have will be sacrificed to High King Efnysien.” 

“I sense it too. Strange, Will never mentioned that about you.” Merlin is perplexed _What did Will have to do with anything?_ “Oh you didn’t know? Will has been so helpful, though not by choice I assume.” Nimueh’s eyes flashed red. Arthur let out an audible gasp. 

Nimueh circled around them “He did tell me though that you two are quite close. It’s fitting. You lovers can suffer together in your cell. Take them to the dungeons!”

The guards threw them both against the pavement and slammed the door closed. Arthur covered his face with his hands. “Everything makes sense now Merlin, where my wound came from, who was targeting me, and why Will overpowered me during the duel, he was brainwashed.”

Merlin nodded. “ Just one thing doesn’t add up. I understand they think I’m some sorta prophesied king, but what did they mean about your powers?”

Merlin froze. He desperately wanted to hold Arthur’s hand and not worry about it. Once he admitted that he was a sorcerer anything between would be wrecked. Arthur would hate and view him as another villain. Merlin shivered.

Arthur wrapped his arm around Merlin’s shoulders. His eyes pleaded for information. Perhaps it was the lighting but Arthur looked so understanding as if nothing Merlin could say would come between them. Merlin bit his bottom lip. Voices and memories ranged in his head-

_“A half cannot truly hate that which makes it whole.”_

_“You're living a lie. Otherwise, you'd tell him the truth.”_

_Hunith remarked that Arthur had come to fight Kanen for Merlin’s sake. “He likes you.”_

_“That's because he doesn't know me. And if he did, I'd probably be dead by now.”_

_“You don't really believe that, do you?”_

The last voice that spoke was his own, “ _If he doesn't accept me for who I really am, then he's not the friend I hoped he was.”_

Merlin hoped he read Arthur’s feelings right. It was time. He couldn’t delay any longer.

It was the moment of truth.

Merlin cleared his throat. His eyes gleamed with tears, “One day Arthur you shall be the greatest king ever known. It’s your destiny. I once said before I would be happy to be your servant till the day I die because that’s my destiny to serve you which is the truth. But there’s more. Our destinies have been entwined since the day we met. To become The Once and Future King you’ll need help. Merlin hesitated and slowly exhaled, “I...I have magic Arthur and I use it for you only for you. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you but I didn't want to come between you and your father.”

Arthur noticeably stiffened. Merlin recoiled. Arthur’s face was completely void of emotions. _He hates me._ When Arthur parted his lips to speak Merlin readied himself for the knives that would come out.

Instead, Arthur whispered, “It doesn’t change how I feel about you.”

Merlin shook his head, “Sorry?”

Arthur repeated himself, “My feelings for you remain the same. In fact, what you just told me makes me even more sure of my affections… destiny, we’re practically soulmates.” Arthur smiled softly.

_Soulmates… like_ “Two sides of the same coin,” Merlin finished his thought out loud.

Arthur encircled his arms around Merlin into a tight embrace. Merlin leaned into his chest feeling the familiar comfort of warmth Arthur gave him. 

“By any chance could you get us out of here?” Merlin glanced over Arthur’s shoulder at the iron grate. “Huh? oh yeah,” Merlin raised his hand and unlocked the door. “Wait.” Merlin summoned Excalibur which swooshed into his palm. The guards appeared seconds later. He tossed it to Arthur who slashed at the knights leaving only black clouds of dust. 

“It was forged in a dragon's breath which means it can kill immortal things.”

Arthur admired the sword. “How’d you get it?” Merlin chuckled, “That’s a long story.” 

“I bet you have plenty of them.” 

Merlin grinned, “ I may have a few up my sleeves.”

Once they were out of the dungeons Merlin tugged Arthur’s sleeve. “I think I can sense the cauldron.” Arthur raised his eyebrow, not quite understanding why that was important. “Nimueh said the immortal army was a gift from the cauldron, so if we destroy it might destroy the knights as well.” Arthur nodded, “ It’s worth a shot.”

The cauldron sat on a pedestal. Arthur had disposed of the knights that were guarding it. Merlin could feel the power that radiated from such a powerful artifact. 

“Come on.” Arthur firmly grounded himself. He tightened his grip around Excalibur's hilt. As Arthur swung down Merlin sent a blast of raw magic, the impact from his power and the blade caused the cauldron to crack into irreplaceable shards.

Knights swarmed around Arthur and Merlin only to vanish seconds later. Merlin laughed in relief.

The woman from the throne room screeched “ You fools! You’ll pay for this!” She casted a fireball at Arthur, but Merlin deflected it before it could do any damage. Cultists appeared and drew their daggers and curved swords. Arthur and Merlin stood back to back. Merlin deflected spells and casted his own magic attacks while Arthur blocked fatal slashes and skillfully landed blows. The King and his Sorcerer fighting side by side.

“We make quite the power couple.” Merlin dodged another fireball. Arthur finished off the last cultist “I think you’re quite right.”

Merlin and Arthur hastened through the corridors. Shadows of people behind the corner appeared on the cave’s wall. Arthur motioned Merlin to follow him. As they crept closer Arthur counted from 3, 2, 1…

“WAIT! It’s us, Arthur.”

Merlin focused on the individuals. Morgana and Gwen stood in front of them ready for combat. “How the hell did you find us?”

Morgana explained that Gaius said he was worried about Merlin searching for Arthur alone and sent them to come help him. Gwen added that they followed his horse's tracks and found his mare in front of the caverns.

“Are you two insane? It's incredibly dangerous here!” Arthur scolded them. Merlin placed his hand over Arthur’s mouth, “What he means is thank you, we are extremely grateful to have you as friends.”

The four of them wound up in the throne room. The final group of cultists were there, ready to avenge their fallen members and were accompanied by the High King Efnysien. Arthur directed Morgana, Gwen, and Merlin to take on the cultists and he would focus on the King. 

Swords clanged and magic spells exploded overhead. The trio had finished off the majority of the cultists when Arthur gasped for Merlin. Merlin spun around to see Efnysien strangling Arthur. His face transitioned from red to purple hues and Merlin could see the whites of Arthur’s eyes. Merlin pushed back the giant with all of his magic force causing him to stumble and drop Arthur. As the prince gasped for air he thrusted Excalibur upwards into Efnysien's chest, twisting it at his heart.

“You were right. There can only be one true High King,” Arthur snarled as Efnysien exhaled his last breath and crumpled to the floor.

Morgana and Gwen finished off the remaining cultists who had lost their will to battle. Before they could embrace Arthur, Morgana, and Gwen were thrown back and paralyzed in midair.

“Impressive.” Nimueh strolled toward the fallen king’s corpse. “I always thought he was a bit of a brute.” Merlin eyed Nimueh warily, he instinctively raised his hand to blast her away.

“Come now. We are too valuable to each other to be enemies.”

“No,” Merlin shouted, “I share nothing with you!” Merlin tried to fling Nimueh against the wall, but she absorbed his attack.

“Your childish tricks are useless against me, Merlin. I am a priestess of the Old Religion. You, too, are a creature of the Old Religion. You should join me.”

“You think I would join forces with such a selfish and cruel magic? Never,” Merlin snarled back.

“So be it. _Ácwele!_ ” Nimueh’s spell hit Merlin searing his chest and caused him to collapse. Merlin caught sight of Arthur’s eyes widening in fear.

Nimueh stepped over him and peered at him from her shoulder with a disappointed expression “Pity. Together we could've ruled the world.”

Merlin glared at Nimueh as she walked away. His eyes transitioned to molten gold and an aura of magic surrounded causing him to hover slightly off the ground. The gold light brightened until the rays blinded even him. Nimueh gaped at him. Merlin radiated with more intensity than the burning sun. It was clear that he was no ordinary sorcerer; he looked like the gods themself. He appeared to be magic itself. Merlin directed the light at Nimueh letting the power ooze from his fingertips into the atmosphere. The light burned through those enchanting blue eyes until her whole being had been consumed by light. 

Merlin gently floated down and allowed his magic to return to normal. His friends were freed from Nimueh’s entrapment. Arthur rushed towards Merlin and pressed his forehead against Merlin’s. “Are you alright?” 

Merlin nodded “Yeah, let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magic:
> 
> -æfterspyria egsa (track the owner)
> 
> -Onbregdan (to summon an item)
> 
> -Ic þé wiþdrífe (to throw someone)
> 
> -Ácwele (burn up/destroy)


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy ever after for our two idiots in love.

Merlin peered at the knights training from the balcony. He couldn’t exactly make out every detail because from where he stood they looked like blurry ants that scurried across the field. He could recognize Will though. It was the only blurry ant that laughed every five seconds. Merlin remembered that when they arrived at Camelot after the defeat of Efnysien, Will was unconscious in Gaius’ chambers.

Morgana glanced away and chuckled quietly. Gwen muttered that Will was acting quite strangely claiming all sorts of crazy notions which freaked her out so she may have swung a brass pitcher at him. Her memory was fuzzy though. Merlin sniggered at the image. When Will woke up he apologized profusely. Until he got to Arthur. Brainwashed or not, Will still had a grudge against royals especially “stuck up prigs”. Will and Arthur had grumbled their apologies to each other. Merlin knew the insults were an act though. The two had become close friends and a force to be reckoned with during practice spars.

His mother situated herself comfortably in Merlin's former room. She picked up the apothecary trade quite quickly. Merlin could tell she enjoyed herself with the work and made real connections with the patients. Hunith reveled in knowledge, like Merlin she loved to be educated. It filled Merlin with joy and pride when he watched his mother learn a new technique or listen as she excitedly lectured him about the anatomy book she read.

The most amusing part of the past year by far was the great lengths Uther took to avoid discussions about the night of Arthur’s kidnapping. Apparently, Gaius mentioned the King did not wish to speak about such “embarrassing” moments and would completely change the subject whenever someone, like Morgana, brought it up. The man was blind in more ways than Merlin could count.

Soft calloused hands covered Merlin’s eyes. “ Guess who?” a voice whispered, the breath tickling his ear. “ Let me guess… a dollophead?” Merlin received a smack on the head. Merlin spun around to face his partner. The sun illuminated his golden hair, his eyes twinkled, and he had a smile from ear to ear. Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin’s waist and tugged him closer. Merlin leaned in and brushed his lips on his prince’s. A tear rolled down Merlin’s cheek. Arthur wiped it away, his face full of concern “Merlin what’s wrong?”

“I love you so much and I don’t want to lose you,” Merlin whispered. “There's just so much pitted against us, yeah? You’re the future High King of Albion people are going to come after you and I need my magic to protect you which in case you haven’t noticed is illegal here. If Uther ever found out about my magic or us I would be executed before the crack of dawn and he would marry you to some prissy princess, I just worry-”

Arthur lifted Merlin’s chin to position his gaze towards him. The prince caressed his sorcerer's cheek and tightened his hold around Merlin. 

“Hey, when I’m King there’ll be changes, I promise,” Arthur clasped his hand with Merlin’s. “Until then we’ll figure everything out like we always do, together.”

Merlin squeezed Arthur’s hand back. Arthur was right of course. As long as they had each other they could conquer the universe.

“Together.”

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! <3 <3 <3 I really hope you enjoyed it. Wow, I'm low-key emotional posting this fic feels like when you just finished watching your favorite tv where you're happy you're done but sad because it's over. Anyway, thanks again for reading. :)
> 
> The names I used Galahad as Will's dad is a knight in the classic Arthurian legends and Llamrei is the name of King Arthur's mare in the classic Arthurian legends. You can also read more about the lore of Efnysien and the Cauldron in the Welsh tale "Great Bran" from "The High Kings-Arthur's Celtic Ancestors" by Joy Chant.
> 
> The Old English Translator can be found here (it's very helpful)- https://www.oldenglishtranslator.co.uk/index.htm  
> Here alons-ycreeper's post: (https://alons-ycreeper.tumblr.com/post/185830274670/imagine-if-will-had-come-to-camelot-with-hunith)


End file.
